deviantart_artistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben Guzman
Ruben Guzman '''(aka '''The-Postal-Dude, RubenGuzmanX, The-Waster, Teh-Postal-Dude and other numerous abandoned accounts) is a 23 year old pedophile. His account The-Waster had been deactivated since 2016. He now is on Furaffinity. He is a wannabe womanizer, self-proclaimed asshole and the true and honest creator of some mediocre Sonichu parody. Akin to many before him, he acts like your average internet tough guy, most likely to make up for what little prowess he has offline. It's safe to assume that he's also a virgin, considering how he constantly flirts with anything that has tits, and to put it in a darker perspective, age doesn't mean shit to him, more on that later. Ruben started out on deviantART as early as 2012. His first account didn't have much aside from one picture and a shit ton of selfies (mind you, he passes himself off as the handsomest motherfucker on the planet), and it was abandoned quite quickly. He created a brand new account at least a year later, and he started by joining in on the anti Pooh's Adventures bandwagon, which led to him getting a small following. He continued on that account until he gave it to one of his buddies in 2015. On his later account, he began the mediocre "parody" known as Sonikku, which, thanks to Chris Chan somehow still being relevant, got him more followers, but it all came to a head when it was revealed that his bottomless appetite for women expanded to some pretty dark territory. He dated this one girl and he showed signs of immense paranoia when she spent time with her loved ones. Even better, he flirts (via RPs) with any girl who's unfortunate to cross paths with him, and this is online, god help us all if he did this in real life. Long story short, he left dA, came back on a new account, closed it within a day and came back once more claiming to start anew (which ultimately went nowhere). And the legend doesn't end there. To this day, Ruben has yet to keep his pants on in the online presence of a girl, regardless of the age difference. He pretends that he's not a pedophile for flirting with minors, but he also pretends he's a decent human being, so one can see his acting skills at work. His taste in women is as well-developed as his sense of humor, of course. One such subject that really makes Ruben laugh is the 9/11 terrorist attacks on the United States. Nothing quite like the burning bodies of the innocent to get a chuckle out of this "charming" character. Don't worry, he's totally reformed for the better, not!. List of girlfriends His first was Puffypugs. who was very young when she crossed paths with the pedophile. she claims he sent her dick pics (of course) without consent. Ruben really did upset this girl. she left dA and never returned since. EDIT : It turned out that Puffy did return under a new unknown account. She and her girlfriend Nikki (who also dated the spic) are now friends with him. His second was Karamatusgirllover92. both now hate each other. Long after everyone finding out Ruben was a pedo, Sierra turned out to be one too. His third was TheOtakugirl148.